titanic_d_s_vfandomcom-20200214-history
3.- WASHINGTON NAVAL YARD, WASHINGTON, D. C., N. C. I. S. HEADQUARTERS (BULLPEN) -
Elevator doors glide open, five men exit, one is an NCIS agent guide, a United States Navy Admiral, and the other three belong to an international organization we will find out to be called "United Earth Defense Command" (an intergovernmental organization), heading for the bullpen. The team is presently at their desks working while I. M. T. A. C. representative Patrick James Shannon and the others are standing at the bullpen's entrance across from a large window. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON Excuse me. We are here to see your Director. ANTHONY D. DINOZZO And you are? PATRICK JAMES SHANNON (Takes out identification forms) My name is Patrick James Shannon.. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON This is Admiral Frank S. Watson, Chief Engineer Lt. Com. Duncan Ahern and Computer Technician Ensign Edward Howell. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON With cooperation with SECNAV, we are here to integrate your computer systems with those of the United Earth Defense Command and I. M. T. A. C. ANTHONY D. DINOZZO The what? PATRICK JAMES SHANNON The United Earth Defense Command (U. E. D. C.). It is a global coalition of countries created following the death of Osama bin Laden. It is connected through the United Nations Security Council. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON I. M. T. A. C. is our International Multiple Threat Alert Command. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON It was decided through the U. N. Security Council that a better way was needed to fight against the growing problems in the Middle East and Russia. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON In order to better cross share information with various security agencies and countries throughout the world, the U. E. D. C. was put together to fill that need. ANTHONY D. DINOZZO I will call the Director. ANTHONY D. DINOZZO While we are waiting, I shall introduce the rest of us. I am Very Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo. ANTHONY D. DINOZZO Leroy Jethro Gibbs is our boss. He is our own international man of mystery. ANTHONY D. DINOZZO This is our resident computer geek Special Agent Timothy McGee and over there is our new Probationary Agent Eleanor Bishop. TIMOTHY MCGEE Hi. ELEANOR BISHOP Hi Agents DiNozzo and McGee are looking at the Admiral wondering if they have seen him before. Director Leon Vance and Gibbs enter the bullpen. ANTHONY D. DINOZZO Director, Boss, this is Mr. James Shannon, Admiral Frank S. Watson, Chief Engineer Lt. Com. Duncan Ahern, and Computer Technician Ensign Edward Howell. TIMOTHY MCGEE They are here to connect our computer systems to theirs. They have paperwork from SECNAV. DIRECTOR LEON VANCE Yes, SECNAV supports the idea to coordinate information and resources with various agencies and friendly governments and their agencies to better deal with international threats. DIRECTOR LEON VANCE Mr. Shannon, I am Director Leon Vance. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON Director. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON This is Admiral Frank S. Watson, Chief Engineer Lt. Com. Duncan Ahern, and Computer Technician Ensign Edward Howell. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON Director, since NCIS will be part of this program, I would like to include Agent Gibbs and his team, as well as your Medical Examiner and Chief Forensic Specialist in this meeting. DIRECTOR LEON VANCE Ok. Gibbs, have Dr. Mallard and Miss Sciuto meet us in MTAC. James Shannon, turning to Agent Gibbs. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON Agent Gibbs, I promise that this meeting will not be long. TIMOTHY MCGEE Lt. Commander Ahern? Ensign Howell? LT. COMMANDER AHERN Yes, Agent McGee. TIMOTHY MCGEE I have a few questions. TIMOTHY MCGEE So, how did you find yourself involved with this project? LT. COMMANDER AHERN Well, before he retired, my father, James, was the Chief Engineer on the “Enterprise”. As far back as I remember I wanted to follow my father’s example. LT. COMMANDER AHERN He was born in Vancouver, British Columbia; and came here for work. He worked all his life, fought in WWII, and found his way up to becoming Chief Engineer of the “Enterprise”. ENSIGN HOWELL My father Montgomery, lived in Sarnia, Ontario, and attended high school at the Sarnia Collegiate Institute and Technical School, where he excelled in mathematics and science. Therefore, like the Commander here, I ended up following my father as well. TIMOTHY MCGEE That is really nice. TIMOTHY MCGEE How about you, Mr. Shannon? PATRICK JAMES SHANNON I do not know all that much about my grandparents. They were from Scotland. They moved to New Jersey, lived there for decades, and had three daughters. My sister and I were born in Jersey, and lived there until 1985. My family moved to Pennsylvania that year. Special Agents DiNozzo and Timothy McGee give knowing looks to each other since their boss is also from Pennsylvania. PATRICK JAMES SHANNON I went to high school, a vocational technical school, and college where I took up business and political science. ANTHONY D. DINOZZO Is it true what they say about the kilts? TIMOTHY MCGEE Tony, why are you even asking that? ANTHONY D. DINOZZO What? I just want to ask a question about another country that is of cultural significance. (Off Gibb’s look) Shutting up boss. Looking at their guests, Eleanor Bishop just shakes her head. Return